The present invention is directed to a chain track junction link and especially to such links for endless chain tracks of tracked transport vehicles. Every chain track, as regards tracked transport vehicles. Comprises a plurality of links connected to adjacent ones thereof by pivots and bushings which form an element closed in a ring-like fashion (chain).
The chain tracks are generally connected two by two and on their links are secured, on the external surface of the chain track, shoes of the track. For every chain it is necessary to forsee suitable jointing members, easy to dismount using hand-operated tools in order to realize a closure of the chain track during the phase of fitting the chain track up to the tracked machine, as well as the opening and repairing of the chain track itself or of the vehicle. To this end there are known at present special junction links, each one including a first and a second portion of the link complementary to each other, and such so as to form, using a reciprocal union, a complete link. These portions of the link are reciprocally separated by a separating surface which extends diagonally from the external face of the link, where the shoe is screwed on, to the interior face (opposite to the exterior face) and are connected to each other by connecting pins or bolts or by their combination.